Kaidoh's Weakness
by kirrah05
Summary: ON HOLD...We've known Kaidoh was a tough and strong guy..What about his weakness? A kaidoh tribute. This is the improved version.... FINALLY! CHAPTER 3 UP! OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

**Kaidoh's Weakness**

Kaidoh was training rigorously usually. Then rain fell.

While he was finding shelter, He felt dizziness and burning warmth. Then he ran into Echizen.

Kaidoh: Echizen?! _Pant_ What are you doing in a place like this?!

Ryoma: Mada mada dane…..

As the two waited for the rain to stop, Ryoma tried to start a conversation with his sempai

Ryoma: So Sempai, you're training tirelessly as usual.

Kaidoh did not reply to his kouhai, then suddenly fell on Ryoma's feet……..

Ryoma: Sempai?!!!?!! You're BURNING UP!!!

Not knowing what to do, the freshmen tried waking his sempai up with a stick…..

But suddenly, Momo found them while eating his favorite burger while riding his bike…

Momo: Hey, Echizen?! What are you doing to mamushi?!

Ryoma: BAKA!!! Can't you see that's he's ill!!!!!

Momo: FINE! FINE! Come down hot head!!

Then Momo pulled his phone and called Inui…….

Momo: Mushi-mushi Inui Sempai? We need help! Mamushi just collapsed!! Meet us here

at the park!!!

Inui: What happened?! But there's no time…..bring him to the nearest hospital!

I'll be there in a few minutes…..and I'll call the others as well! Hurry!

Momo: H-hai Inui sempai……

At the hospital…..

Kaidoh finally regained consciousness and found himself staring on the ceiling….

Kaidoh: ….Uh?... Where am I? H-how did I get here?

Then he suddenly heard a familiar voice talking…..

Inui: You overworked yourself Kaidoh,….Its a good thing that Momoshiro and Echizen were

There to help…..

Momo: Stop making us all worry mamushi!!

Kaidoh: I didn't tell you to help me, BAKA PEACH!!!

Tezuka: Stop it you two! This is a hospital not a boxing ring!! Kaidoh, it is your responsibility

To take care of your body, don't overwork it!! As punishment, 20 laps after you've been

Discharged!!!!!

Kikumaru: That's so mean nya! Kaoru-chan just came in after all Tezuka.

Ryoma: Mada mada dane…….

Fuji, Oishi and coach Ryuzaki came into the room…….

Kaidoh: Fushshshsuuu!!! Great, more lectures…..

Ryuzaki: The doctor said you're going to be ok after a week of bed rest kaidoh…..

Fuji: They allowed you to be discharged tomorrow, but no training until then……

Oishi: That's good news…..we were so worried!

Momo: Yeah right! Mamushi can't live even a day without practice, right Echizen?

Ryoma: Whatever……

Inui: I agree 100!!!

Kaidoh: Fushshshuuuu! But I can't miss training!!

Tezuka: It is for your own good! Now get some rest. We'll come again to escort you home.

Ryuzaki: Don't be such a baby!! It cause more trouble.

Kaidoh: Fine……….fushshshshuuu!!!

Oishi: Ok, its settled then! Let now give Kaidoh some time to rest….

Seigaku Regulars: HAI!!!

Kaidoh: Wait Inui sempai, …. I need to talk to you……

Momo: Nande mamushi? Need a goodnight kiss? Hahahahaha!

Kaidoh: GEEEEEEEEET OUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momo: You DON'T have to shout!

Inui: What do you want to talk about kaidoh?

Kaidoh: Its about my training this morning sempai……. I ……..why…….

Inui: Kaidoh,……. everyone has limits. Remember that.

Kaidoh: I know sempai……its just…… I – I want to be stronger till the nationals……

After a few minutes of silence…. Inui noticed wounds on his kouhai's body……

Inui: Well, .. I have to go now… If you got enough rest, you can get back in training 95.

Kaidoh: H-Hai sempai….

The next day…..

Momo: RISE and SHINE mamushi!

As he entered the room, he caught his rival talking someone on his phone…

Akutsu( on the phone) : You told them nothing?!!!

Kaidoh: it…it was JUST ME!! Don't involve them on this!!!!

Then he suddenly noticed his teammates at the door….

Akutsu: Looks like your little friends are there…. Ja na!

Momo: OHH? Who was that? A friend?

Kaidoh: Fushshshsuuuu! None of you business!!!

Momo: NANDATO??!!!!?!!! Are you picking a fight?!!!

Kaidoh: STOP POKING YOUR NOSE INTO SOMEONE ELSES BUISINESS!!!!

Tezuka: What's this?!!!! A fight early in the morning?!!

Ryoma: It seems perfectly normal…..

Fuji: ( Entering with a fruitful of basket ) : How are you feeling Kaidoh?

Hearing that, kaidoh's body suddenly felt so much pain….. but he still tried to hide his agony

on his teammates, he didn't want them to know…..

Inui: Everything ok?

Kaidoh: Yeah…..

Inui, hearing this word from his kouhai. He knew something had gone terribly wrong……Then

He approached Tezuka…..

Inui: He's hiding something….

Tezuka: You noticed it too huh, make more investigations….

Ryuzaki: Kikumaru and the others are waiting in the van…. Kaidoh, can you stand up?

Kaidoh did not reply but tried to stand up, his legs were wobbling, then he fell….

Momo: Hahahahah! Looks like mamushi's too weak to stand up!

Ryoma: Sigh…… Kaidoh sempai?

Kaidoh has this very painful feeling again…. He just looked down so no one would notice…

Tezuka: Inui, please help him in the van….

Inui: That goes without say….

Kaidoh: G-gome, for the disturbance sempai….

When they finally got in Ryuzaki's van, Kaidoh suddenly fell asleep, tired of enduring all

That pain….

Kikumaru: Kaoru-chan's so cute nya!

Momo: Aheheheee! Mamushi fell asleep…!

Ryoma: SSSSHHH! I'm trying to sleep aswell……

" No!!"

The noise broke their conversation, turning it to silence instead.

Kaidoh was sleep talking..

Kaidoh: NO!! NO!! They have nothing-

Inui: Kaidoh! Kaidoh!

Fuji: A dream?

Kaidoh: A nightmare…..

**Author's notes: **

Well,….do you like the 1st chapter? Sorry I know it lacks of feelings….. Criticisms are very much appreciated for a beginner like me….. So I'll be waiting….and typing! 


	2. We Care, Mamushi!

**Chapter 2**

**We Care, Mamushi!**

Fuji: A dream?

Kaidoh: A nightmare….

Tezuka: Something's up Inui…..

Inui: Aa, the possibility that he's going to tell us the problem is only 10...

Momo: I've never seen mamushi so stressed,…. Count me in sempai!

Ryoma: Mada mada…..

Kikumaru: That's so unfair nya! I want to join too….

Inui: This is not a game Eiji …..

Oishi: But he's our teammate too Inui,…..we-

Inui: Sigh…..we have no choice, Tezuka?

Tezuka: Let them be….

Ryuzaki: This is your stop Kaidoh, Do you still need assistance?

Kaidoh: Fushshshshuuu…..No, thank you for the ride sensei, sempai…..

After Kaidoh stepped out of the van, he bowed deeply before he went in to his house….

Several hours past, Inui called to his kouhai to check if his doing ok…

Inui: May I speak to Kaoru Kaidoh please?

Kazue: Oh, I'm sorry, onii-san just went out…..

" He went out?!!! On his condition ?!!!!"

Kazue: Is there something you want to tell him?

Inui: Huh? Oh no, just let him know that Saddaharu called…..

Kazue: If you're looking for him he went to the park… A man called Akutsu told him to meet him there….

Inui: How did you know?

Kazue: toot, toot, toot….

" I have to call the others….."

Kaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidoh

Momo(running): I can't believe that mamushi went out for trouble!!!

Ryoma: Why do I HAVE to come?!!!!!!

Tezuka: _Pant…._We have to get there as fast as we can!! Don't let your guard down!!!

Kawamura: BURNING!!!

Oishi: I hope he's not hurt!!!

Fuji: Kaidoh……

Inui: We're coming!!!!

Kaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidohkaorukaidoh

At the park……

Akutsu: I'm surprised you didn't chicken out!

Kaidoh: Fuushshshhshshuuu!

Akutsu: Huh!!!! I've been practicing tennis this morning,…but suddenly this…"thing"….disturbed me… KILL IT!

"meow"

Kaidoh: No!!! I can never do that!!!

Akutsu: Oh? Then …. YOU know what will happen to your teammates…. Especially to your injured captain….and that freshmen…..!

Kaidoh: THEY HAVE NOTHING-

Akutsu: Then kneel down to me….. say you're sorry for not obeying my order…..THEN KILL IT!

Kaidoh: Aghhhh!!!

Then Kaidoh kneels slowly in front of Akutsu…….

Kaidoh: I – I'm sorry……

Akutsu: KILL IT!!!

Kaidoh: This is far enough! NO-

Before he tried to grab the scared kitten from Akutsu's clutches…. Akutsu starts kicking him to the ground…..

Kaidoh: Y-you…..cough…..cough….

Blood starts flowing from Kaidoh's mouth……. But the kitten managed to escape from Akutsu and it approached Kaidoh…..

"meow"

Kaidoh: I'm …..ok little one…. Save yourself…….

Akutsu: You're such a WEAKLING!!!

Momo: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! MAMUSHI!!!!!!

**Author's Notes**

Second Chapter,…….please wait for the third one! I hoped you enjoyed this one!

Criticisms are appreciated for a beginner like me…… Ja na!


	3. We're Friends!

**Kaidoh's Weakness**

**Chapter 3**

**We're Friends!**

Before Akutsu was able to glance at some strange voice, he received a blow to his face from Kaidoh's fist.

Akutsu: What the-!!!

It was followed by tennis balls that were straightly heading his way…

Ryoma: Mada mada dane!

Kaidoh: Why are you all here?!!

Then Kaidoh tries to stand up properly.

Akutsu: Seigaku huh?!

Momo( pulling Akutsu's shirt): No one picks on my mamushi….only me…..

Then Momo punched Akutsu….direct hit!!!!

Tezuka: Nobody orders my teammates around!!

Inui (Taking out his Inui juice..) : I never want to see your face again!

Akutsu recovers from Momo's punch and manages to stand.

Akutsu: Heh….you and what army?

Other Seigaku Players came

Kikumaru: You're out numbered nya!! Go away!!

Kawamura: We're asking you to leave.

Oishi: We don't want trouble Akutsu…

Fuji: I'm afraid I can't forgive you after what you've done to our sophomore..

Then Fuji glared at him

Akutsu: I-I won't forget this!!!

Then Akutsu retreated quietly.

Tezuka: Why didn't you tell us Kaidoh?!!

Kaidoh: fhshshshshshuu!Y-you guys aren't involved in this…

Momo ( crying): I was sooo worried! Stupid mamushi!

Ryoma: I agree.

Inui: We're always be at your side 110 percent Kaidoh…..

Kawamura: GREAT-O !!!!!!

Fuji: We're friends Kaidoh, friends stick together….

Kikumaru: Nya!!

Oishi: You're so silly sometimes Kaidoh…

Kaidoh: Silly?

Kaidoh, who was really feeling tired collapsed in the ground….with a smile on his face saying " Arigato"

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Notes:**

I felt really lazy in finishing this fic….but here you go, OOCness! I already finished this fic ages ago….so, you can expect the next chapter after the next 24 hours…. I KNOW its lame! You don't need to flame me for that. This is for the Kaidoh fans out there…Mamushi forever!!!! Whooooo!


End file.
